1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a herbicidal composition containing an active ingredient of a specific diphenylether type compound and a carrier, which is especially useful for agricultural application.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In spite of the significant decrease in the number of agricultural laborers, agricultural productivity has remained constant or has increased. In great part this is due to new developments in agricultural machines, instruments and chemicals. However, with regard to the latter is not sufficient to obtain new developments and theories of agricultural chemicals to stimulate growth. For example, it is an important problem in the area of herbicides to be able to overcome the formation and growth of resistant weeds. For example, the perennial plant of Arrowhead which had been considered to be a local week, has rapidly grown over large areas as a resistant weed, whereby the growth of agricultural products has been significantly damaged. Accordingly, it is quite an important problem to develop herbicides for controlling the new predominant weeds.
Many known herbicides are diphenylethers including 2,4-dichloro-3'-methoxy-4'-nitrodiphenylether (U.S. Pat. No. 3,776,961); 2-chloro-4-trifluoromethyl-3'-ethoxy-4-nitrodiphenylether (U.S. Pat. No. 3,798,276) and 2,4-dichloro-3'-ethoxyethoxy-4'-nitrodiphenylether (B.P. 1,255,429). However, it is continually necessary to provide new effective diphenylether herbicidal compositions, because the prior art herbicides are not fully satisfactory, especially against certain weeds.